The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of geranium plant, botanically known as Pelargonium zonale, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Fiseyewixe2x80x99.
xe2x80x98Fiseyewixe2x80x99 is a product of a planned breeding program which had the objective of creating new geranium varieties with bi-colored flowers, intense green foliage, and medium-sized plant habit.
xe2x80x98Fiseyewixe2x80x99 originated from a hybridization made by the inventor Angelika Utecht in a controlled breeding program in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain, in 1995.
The female parent was the commercial variety xe2x80x98Icecrystalxe2x80x99 (unpatented), having light violet flowers with large rose-red eyes on petals, and large, grass-green leaves without zonation. The male parent of xe2x80x98Fiseyewixe2x80x99 was a hybrid seedling, no. 711-4 (unpatented), derived from a cross between xe2x80x98Fisblurixe2x80x99, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,712, and the variety xe2x80x98Risquexe2x80x99 (unpatented). The seedling was characterized by single-type, pink flowers with darker pink eyes, and dark-green foliage without zonation.
xe2x80x98Fiseyewixe2x80x99 was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross by Angelika Utecht in 1996 in a controlled environment in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain.
The first act of asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98Fiseyewixe2x80x99 was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in the fall of 1996 in a controlled environment in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain, by, or under the supervision of, Angelika Utecht. Horticultural examination of plants grown from cuttings of the plant initiated in May 1997 in Hillscheid, Federal Republic of Germany, and continuing thereafter, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for xe2x80x98Fiseyewixe2x80x99 are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
xe2x80x98Fiseyewixe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length.
The following observations, measurements, and comparisons describe plants grown in Hillscheid, Germany, and in Langley, British Columbia, Canada, under greenhouse conditions which approximate those generally used in commercial practice.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of xe2x80x98Fiseyewixe2x80x99 in combination distinguish this geranium as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. White to very light pink flowers with large pink eyes;
2. Relatively large, semi-spherical inflorescences on long, strong peduncles;
3. Medium green foliage without zonation;
4. Moderately vigorous growth, and medium tall, round plant habit; and
5. Mid season spring flowering response.
Of the many commercial cultivars known to the present inventor, the most similar in comparison to xe2x80x98Fiseyewixe2x80x99 are the parental variety xe2x80x98Icecrystalxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Americana White Splashxe2x80x99, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,317, and xe2x80x98BFP-1700xe2x80x99, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,397.
In comparison to xe2x80x98Icecrystalxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Fiseyewixe2x80x99 has similarly shaped flowers with a similar type of markings, but the main flower color is much lighter, white instead of light violet, and its eyes are pink, while those of xe2x80x98Icecrystalxe2x80x99 are a deep purple-pink.
In comparison to xe2x80x98Americana White Splashxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Fiseywixe2x80x99 has flowers with a slightly stronger pink hue, somewhat larger eyes, and generally slightly more intense green foliage, peduncles, and sepals, and distinctly taller plant habit.
In comparison to xe2x80x98BFP-1700xe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Fiseyewixe2x80x99 has larger and lighter, more pink, less reddish markings on petals, and grows distinctly more vigorously.